Demonic Melody (sesshomaru love story)
by cynderella1130
Summary: The Great Dog Demon Lord has been deceived by his love, Utako, who holds a power of heavens on her pendant. When Utako goes missing, 500 years in the future, modern teenager Aria has rediscovered the secret of forbidden love. Travelling back in time, will she help Sesshomaru reunite with Utako or is Aria forced to destroy the sword that's now contaminated by evil?
1. Somewhere

_**Demonic Melody (sesshomaru love story)**_

 _ **Chapter One – Somewhere (inspired by Within Temptation)**_

 _ **Author's notes: Whoo! I'm back with a new title! I'm sorry I've been really slow updating! I hope this long ass chapter will make it up for the wait! I originally decided to put this up 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July weekend. But, you know what, I made you all wait for a month. Not gonna torture no more.**_

 _ **For those that just got here, I had a vote go on with four titles to vote from. I had a summary and everything planned on this story, but for a while, I was without a title. Now, here we have finally got a title. It is ready to go up for all of you readers! I thank the ones that voted to help the title. But, I would like reader's participation. Read more to understand. Now that this is up, I think I'll be working on Lullay Black Butler next! But, who knows. We will see now!**_

 _ **Now, titles will be based on the songs that help me inspire the chapter. For example, Somewhere by Within Temptation helped me inspire for this chapter. If you have a favorite song that could work, let me know! PM me the song and by who or even a link and if I like it, I will name my chapters as that pick. Now, keep in mind, I will still be writing the chapters without a chapter name in my notebook. So that's a challenging part. But, send me songs anyways I might be able to create something I didn't think of before.**_

 _ **Let's see….I think that's it. ONWARD!**_

The sky was covered in colors, like a fire. Black clouds over them. A burst of energy surround both of them. A demon in white and a young, human woman, like a goddess in white. Long, flowing, crimson red hair, angel wings; was given a magical gift, holding a long, golden sword, engraved on the blade was God's prayer of hope and justice to demise all evil. The holder, Utako, with name, child of song. The demon in white, holding a sword only meant for saving lives, only just seeing his father one last time the previous night. The Dog Demon ruler of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. Utako's bright green eyes fill with tears, anger. They run to each other, sword to sword, collide with each other.

"You traitor! How could you deceive me like this!?" Sesshomaru says, sternly to Utako. She breaks themselves apart and she jumps away.

"Deceived you!? Demon of the Western Lands, a thief in disguise! It's gone!"

"What is?"

"The pendant! And you have it! I need it to keep this sword alive, or else it will be enshrouded in darkness. The light will be gone."

"Do you think that will make me forget that you betrayed the Western Lands by sending demons here!?"

"WHAT! I have no part of that!" They both charge at each other. Sesshomaru, not realizing 'til now, someone watching from behind the burnt down village, smiling so wickedly. "AAHHH!" He turns, his sword, slices underneath her eye, leaving a huge gash. "Sessho…ma…" She grips the area around her eye. Her other eye is wide open, her teeth is bearing. Trying to not scream, blood spilling. Sesshomaru only stares; unsure of what is he needs to do. Then, a light suddenly shines from her sword. "My sword…Why do you shine? Is the pendant near?" It surrounds Utako.

"Utako!" Sesshomaru yells.

"I'm going. Back to where I belong. A place you'll never know. AAHH!" Utako's on her knees, chest is out and seems like a small ball of light is leaving.

' _Her soul.'_ Her body starts to transparent away. She closes her eyes as she is vanishing in front of Sesshomaru. Her soul, shooting to the sky. Maybe heaven. Maybe a new world. But, now, it doesn't matter to the Demon Lord anyway. She's gone, was all he thought. He continues on his long, lonely path.

 _ **~500 years later~**_

"AND IT'S OUT OF HERE!" The baseball flew out of the park. "Once again, player number 15, Aria Reign reigns her team to victory!"

"Whoo! Aria!" The crowd cheers.

My name is Aria! And yes, I helped my team win this year's Girls' Softball Tournament.

As I run to home plate, my team picks me up, hollering and screaming for joy.

A flock of us in blue jerseys, grey pants and black shoes head for the WacDonalds.

After we ordered our food, we sat down,

"CHEERS! TO ANOTHER AWESOME YEAR!" My team says.

"And it's all thanks to you, Aria!" says Katie, blonde hair, blue eyes and a bit shorter than me. And add, that she is my best friend.

"I honestly couldn't have done it without all of you." I smiled.

The celebration was done. I'm walking with Katie to the shopping mall when,

"Hey, Aria!" We turn and coming at us, with black hair, blue eyes and in a basketball uniform, riding a bike,

"Ooh, look! It's Jason Tempermen, the captain of the Sophomore Basketball Team." Katie pokes at me. To be honest, I'm not interested in him. He pulls by us and stops,

"I heard you guys won the softball tournament. Congrats!" says Jason. Blushing,

"It's all thanks to Aria! She's the star!" says Katie. She's red as my hair now.

"It's no big deal, really. I guess I don't know my own strength is all."

"I was wondering since our school year is done for the summer, Aria."

"Yes, Jason?" He holds up tickets,

"How about the theme park? I know you like all of the thrills that give other's chill." As he shoves the ticket in my face. I take it and hand it to Katie.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna pass on this – AGAIN." I walk away, leaving those two behind.

"Aria!" I turn, seeing Katie run to me. "Why do you keep turning him down!? Can't you see he likes you!?"

"I do. And I like him too, but not that way."

"Don't tell me you're still obsessed with that guy in your dreams. The Demon in White, you call him. Let it go."

"Sorry, Katie. But, not him." She shakes her head in disapprovement.

I've had dreams of this Demon in White, but I don't know much of him. Just that he's handsome. I haven't heard him ever. If he talks, I don't know what he sounds like. This guy is full of mystery.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

An older man, mostly around 70s, short, hunched over, wrinkle face in white t-shirt and blue jean overalls and dirty brown work shoes, is cleaning the shed. An elderly lady, with a bun tied in her grey hair, wears an old pink kimono with a yellow obi (her mother and father were Japanese and they adopted her, Aria's grandma when she was a baby). Old and fragile they were. They couldn't move much no more. Aria's grandpapa wasn't ready to give up yet. Not at least until he knows his baby granddaughter is safe and will be loved by another.

Dorothy, Aria's grandmother says,

"It seems Aria has her team win once again." Charles, Aria's grandpapa says,

"Did you record it? I would like to see it when she returns and have her tell me all of the strategies she used!" As long as the student gives the okay, any family can watch that particular student in any extracurricular he/she is involved in at her school.

Example, Aria's grandparents have been raising her since she was an infant. The years progressed and Dorothy and Charles got older and unable to move and see Aria perform. So, Aria went to her school and gave her grandparents permission to use a livestream to the television to watch Aria perform/compete.

Dorothy goes inside the shed,

"Still cleaning, dear?"

"Yeah, it's gotten very dirty." Charles sees a thin brown sheathe, covered with dirt and cobwebs. "What's this?" He holds it, "It looks like, sword."

 **Aria's POV**

I arrive home,

"Grandmama? Grandpapa? I'm home!" I take my shoes off and walk in the entrance hallway. I smell a roast cooking in the kitchen. I see grandmamma cooking some vegetables in the pot. She looks at me and smiles,

"Welcome home, dear. Congratulations on winning your game." As I give her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. Do you, need any help?" Being concerned for her hands shaking recently.

"Your grandpa needs you to look at something he found earlier today while he was cleaning the shed."

"Huh? What did he find?"

I walk to the shed,

"Grandpapa?"

"Oh, Aria! Come on in. Look what I found." I observe the shelf,

"Is that, a sword's sheathe?"

"It is." I pick it up with my left hand,

"Feels like a sword is with it." I use my right hand to pull it out,

"Be careful, Aria. I don't want you to cut yourself." I pull it out all the way. It's about as tall as my waist, so I assume 5'5"? I'm 5'9". The sword, it could be centuries old. Poor thing. I'm sure it was full of shine back in it's glory day.

"Uh, grandpapa? Since when did you have a sword?"

"I didn't. I think it just magically showed up."

' _Oh, grandpapa.'_

After supper and rewatching the baseball game with grandpapa, I went back to the shed and grab the sword and some cleaning supplies. It's 9:30pm and grandmama and grandpapa are asleep already. I'm in my room and I sit on the floor, trying to see if I can make it spiffy again.

I'm also in thought about earlier. I mean, Jason is nice and cool and handsome and all, but I don't like him like that. As long as I remember, I've always been interested in the Demon in White. To me, he is my love.

My grandparents raised me since I was an infant. My mother was murdered by my father and he committed suicide. I was left alone for a few days, no one couldn't believe I was still alive. Ever since my grandparents took me in, I've been forever grateful and am in their debt. And falling in love with someone who is real will make me break my promise to them. And the man from my dreams allows me to have both.

Finally, I notice something with the sword, it has a dark gold color on the blade. It looks like a very sickly gold color. I see the handle and has like a silver chain at the end. Looks like a necklace, heart with angel wings. It for sure looked like its silver look had a glory shine too, but not, eaten away by years of rusting. I just stare at it.

Time is 11:30pm.

' _Crap. I need to sleep.'_ I change to my PJs and crawl to bed. I'll just clean the sword tomorrow. I cover myself with the blankets and rest my head on the pillow. Drifting to sleep in the darkness from in my room.

* * *

"Do not shine the sword." My eyes flash open. I'm in open area. Looks like we are in Hell. The ground is covered in dirt and ashes from certain huts are on fire. The sky is on fire, at least looks like it. I look to my right and I see HIM! The Demon in White. My love. He's in a fighting stance with his sword in his right hand. But, what? I don't see a left hand. Does he not have one? "This is what you will see. If you shine that sword." The voice. It just spoke to me. Bu, there's no one next to me. It's a woman's voice. "History will repeat itself if you shine that sword."

"Sword? What sword?"

"The golden sword that protected humanity from darkness, Mamoru, meaning protector. I see a lady going towards him. Red hair, all but her split bands, is in a like a loose braid. She wears a white top, sheer, transparent sleeves and it's like a kimono top. Around her stomach, it's tight wrapped. And her bottoms are also white and like priestess pants. And her obi, it's almost similar to the Demon in White, but it's pink and yellow instead of blue and yellow. The girl, who I see clearer now, almost looks like me. She has green eyes with blue tint instead of yellow tint like mine. She withdraws a sword, the sword that I was cleaning earlier, it has such a gold shine to it. And the same chain, which I believe now is a charm necklace, the girl is wearing. She has tears streaming down. Her face, like she is ashamed to blame the main in front of her. She points the word to him.

"You loved me." My eyes went wide.

"He…loved her?" I said aloud.

"Yes, each other." Says the voice. "In the village where she stayed before she went missing, it was forbidden for a human to be love with a demon. That girl, Utako, is the daughter of the Village Head Leader. If founded out that you are in love with a demon, you are to be exiled or death is carried out. Of course, Utako had every reason to be afraid if she was caught with Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

"The man before you." I look at Demon in White. After all these years, I finally know his name. Sesshomaru. I ask,

"Wait, how do you know all of this? Who are you?" I see Utako and Sesshomaru fight. Their mouths move, but no sound. Everything fades to white.

I wake up slowly. I'm back in my room.

"Sesshomaru. You love her? Utako?" I become sad at this fact. A knock comes at my door,

"Aria, dear?" It's grandmama. "Come downstairs for breakfast, dear." I hear her leave the hallway. A tear runs down my face. I wipe it away.

The day passes on. I change to my black skirt that passes my thighs and light long sleeve black shirt and grey flat knee high boots. I sit in my room, trying to still clean the sword that is now, I believe is Mamoru. The voice in my head. She said don't shine it. She never said don't clean it. The sword's easier to clean today. After the dust and everything is wiped off, it's finally clean, but it's not a perfect shine. It's still that gross gold color.

Of course, being young and stupid, I did my hair, straighten it and put black mascara and eye liner on and head outside with the sword and sheathe.

"Do not shine the sword? How can I possibly shine the sword?" I raise the sword to the sun, then I hear like a shining sound come from the sword and the pendant lights. "Oh, that's how." A white light engulfs me and I feel like I'm floating in mid-air. My eyes are wide, I have my mouth open. I can feel wind towards me. "What's happening!?" It becomes dark, blue sparkles were flying around me now.

"You deceived me!" I hear a man yell.

"Deceived you!? Demon of the Western Lands!" A woman now. I then hear what sounds like blades colliding with each other.

* * *

Finally, it ends, and I'm…in a forest? It's misty, but it feels warm.

"Uh…where am I?" I still have the sword and it's glowing. "The sword! Mamoru. Your shine." Mamoru is now a beautiful gold color. I smile. I put Mamoru back in it's sheathe and walk, hope to find answers.

Finally, I'm out of the forest, but on a cliff now. I peek down and see a river with a fast flow. It's not far down, but not jumping distance. "I guess it's time to climb down."

"Yum, what smells yummy?"

"Huh?" I turn slow…and see a giant cobra snake. I fall on my bum. "WHAT, WHAT!?"

"Hmm, that face…" It speaks, in like a medium tone. All black, shiny scales and red eyes and it was HUGE! "I remember now! You're the angel priestess that went missing 200 years ago!"

"Uh? An angel priestess? What are you going on about?"

"Don't be stupid, Utako!"

' _Utako!'_ Remembering that girl from my dream. _It's that girl from my dream, or rather, a vison.'_ "You have it wrong! I'm not Utako!" _'Why am I not running away?'_

"You can't fool my nose. You smell like her." I notice a small rock by me. I grab it,

"You better stay the hell away from me!" _'I should be afraid. How come I'm not?'_

"And let a good meal like you pass by? I think not, deary." It comes at me, I immediately throw the rock and it aims at his eye. He shuts is, "GRAWW! DAMN YOU, UTAKO!" He comes at me and his mouth is shut, he uses his head to fly me in the air.

"AHH!"

"NOO!" I look and the snake is glowing. "That cursed sword, Mamoru! Its power is purifying me!" Then, he explodes.

"AHHH!" I fall in the water. I use my strength to bring myself to the surface. Water is splashing in my face. It's hard to swim to land in this flow speed.

After about a minute or two, I finally come up to some rocks I can hold on to.

' _Grandmama! Grandpapa! Someone! Anyone!'_ I feel tired trying to hold myself up. I close my eyes. "Hmm?" I think water got in my ears, but it sounds like voices.

"She's be swept away!" Turning my head slowly and opening my eyes slowly, I see a little girl. She has black hair, with one part up in a ponytail, brown eyes, with an orange and yellow checkered kimono with a green obi. I hold my arm out slowly to her, she's obviously not alone. She grabs my wrist with both of her hands, but, my body is heavy she ends up falling over, but I can still feel her hands. She resurfaces,

"Foolish girl!" I hear.

"Master Jaken!"

"Grab on to this, stupid!" That guy shouldn't talk to her like that. Wait 'til I get my hands…on…him? It's an imp! He's helping the little girl and I. He's green with yellow bug eyes and brown kimono top and tan kimono bottoms and wears a hat. And looks like he has a staff with two heads on it.

"I got it! Pull us to land, Master Jaken!" says the little girl with one on me and other on the staff. I hold her with both of my arms around her, trying not to make sure I don't add extra weight.

"What a bother!" She and I make it to the land. She crawls up first and I can only get half-way, I see black shoes in front of me. I look up and I see a white kimono similar to HIS. I keep looking up. My eyes went wide. I can't believe it. It's him.

"Sesshomaru."

 **Sesshomaru's POV**

I silently gasp. This girl. She faints and falls back in the water. Rin gasps and Jaken comments,

"What a fool! She'll be going over the cliffs soon with that speed!" I run, trying to catch up with her, she goes over the falls, but in time, I catch her with my only right arm. I leap up and land back by the others. I look down at her. All these years. 200 years. You've returned, Utako. No. She has all of the qualities and Utako's scent. But, there's one thing that's not right. The woman opens her eyes and looks at me. Her eyes aren't right.

"Who are you?" I ask. She seems frightened of me.

"Ar…Aria." As she passes out once again.

 **STAY TUNED!**


	2. Far From Home

_**Demonic Melody (sesshomaru love story)**_

 _ **Chapter Two – Far From Home (inspired by Five Finger Death Punch)**_

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Kagome, how long do we have to walk? My feet's tired." Says Shippo, an orange hair, bushy tail little fox demon.

"Pretty soon, Shippo. Miroku and Sango should already be at Kaede's hut with some meat." Says 15 year old middle school student, Kagome Higurashi.

"It's all your fault, Inuyasha! If you haven't destroyed Kagome's bike, Kirara and I would be sitting in the basket!" The boy with white hair, dog ears and red kimono with a sword and gold eyes, Inuyasha, argues,

"What! It's not my fault! It made a very loud screech, it hurt my ears!"

"Because, I was putting on the brakes to slow down!"

"It didn't make that noise before! – Huh? _*sniff sniff*_ " Kagome and Shippo observed, the fighting stops and now need to work together in case if danger is nearby. Kirara growls and transforms to her fighting form. "Oh, great." They all observe the trees and Sesshomaru's pack comes from the forest. Jaken on the right side of Ah-Un, Rin on left side and Sesshomaru riding Ah-Un. "Heh, Sesshomaru. To what honor do we have for you to come to a human village?"

"Spare me your weak threats, Inuyasha."

"What!?" Rin speaks up,

"We need help."

"What's that mean 'we need help'!? Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need help!" Jaken scolds Rin.

"What I mean is, we need assistance." Jaken looks at her, with a sweat drop.

"That's technically the same thing." Sesshomaru gets off Ah-Un, with the passed out Aria. Inuyasha's gang run up to her and observe her. Shippo jumps on Kagome's shoulders and looks,

"Wow. She's pretty! Kagome, her clothes look like yours!"

"Yeah, you're right. Did she come from the Bone Eater's well?"

"That's not all." Says Jaken, holding out Mamoru.

"Hey, that's Mamoru, isn't it?" Inuyasha points out. Shippo says,

"Yeah, she looks like Utako." Sesshomaru immediately looks at the young Fox Demon. He screams and bounces on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"What was that about Utako?" Sesshomaru asks. Shippo, stuttering,

"Uh-uh-uh-About ten years ago, the angel priestess appear at the village, the same place where she apparently disappeared."

"Did you see her yourself?"

"No, but…"

"Erm…"

 **Aria's POV**

I slowly open my eyes, seeing Sesshomaru. He looks at me,

"How do you know my name?" I stare in his eyes, trying to answer. "Answer me." I start to get scared. This wasn't the guy I remember from my dreams.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru. Don't be mad at her." I look and I see a boy with a red kimono and white hair and dog ears? His eyes look like Sesshomaru's. Next to him is a girl with a school uniform. On the boy's shoulder is a little boy but his ears are pointed and has a bushy tail. And next to the school girl is a very large cat, with two tails. I look down, just realizing that Sesshomaru is carrying me.

"Fine." As he throws me to the boy in red and we fall over on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Now he pushes me off,

"Damn you, Sesshomaru! That was uncalled for, throwing her like that."

"Are you okay?" The girl comes to me,

"Yeah, I'm fine." She helps me up,

"Stop, Inuyasha! There's no reason to fight!" screams the girl. I look at the boy, Inuyasha.

"And let him get away with throwing her like that!? No way!" As he pulls his giant sword out. "Kagome, get her out of here!" As Sesshomaru takes his sword.

"Aria stays here."

"With you!? I don't think so! Gyah!" They run to each other,

"Come on!" As Kagome pulls me away. "Kirara!" the twin tail comes to us and Kagome and I get on her and that little boy is on Kagome's shoulders. We fly to the sky, I look back at Sesshomaru. What's with you? You weren't the one I met in my dreams. I sit behind Kagome holding on to her.

"So, you're Aria?" I look and it's that boy. I nod. "I'm Shippo! I'm a fox demon!"

"A…fox demon?" Kagome turns her head,

"I'm sure this is confusing to you. Once we get to Kaede's, we'll figure it out. I'm Kagome, by the way." She smiles.

"Aria."

"From your clothes, seems like you came from the modern time too."

"How? I didn't think that's possible." Coming from view, there is a village ahead.

"Kaede's Village is just ahead."

* * *

We land in front of a hut. Kagome and I get off of Kirara and she turns little, with flames engulfing her. She jumps up to me and licks my face. I hold her.

"Ah haha! You're so cute!"

"It seems Kiara really likes you." I look ahead and I see a guy and a girl come with a basket full of meat. Kiara jumps off and goes to the girl. "Well, hi to you too, Kiara. Were you good?"

"Mew!" She bounces up and comes back to me. I hold her and her feet hangs. I go to the girl.

"So, she's yours?"

"Yes, she is. Kara and I have been friends forever."

"Sango! Miroku! You're back!" says Shippo. The guy says,

"Why, yes." As he walks to me, "Why, hello there. Who are you, my fair Maiden?"

"Uh…Aria."

"Such a beautiful name. I'm the greatest monk, Miroku." He grabs my hand, "Fair Aria. Would you consider bearing my child?"

"HUH!?"

"Oh, no you don't." The girl, I guess is Sango, hits him with a…very large boomerang. He collapse on the ground.

"Sorry about him. He's a ladies' man."

"Ah, heh heh."

"Huh? Kagome, where's Inuyasha?"

"He's fighting Sesshomaru." Miroku, standing up, now serious.

"Sesshomaru's nearby?"

"He found Aria." I turn back to the direction and run that way. "Wait, Aria! It's too dangerous!" I stop and look back to Kagome. "Inuyasha will be fine. Let's go inside. You can tell us how you came here." Knowing that Kagome has experience, it's best to listen. It's not Inuyasha I'm worried about. I look down at Kirara and she looks at me.

"Mew."

* * *

We sit inside and with us now, is an older priestess, Kaede. She says,

"Child? Did ye come from the Bone Eater's well as well?"

"No. My grandfather found a sword by the name of Mamoru. It was very dirty and dusty. I cleaned a little bit of it. I went to sleep, and a lady told me to not shine the sword. I woke up, leaned the rest of the sword and I raised it to the sun. And, yeah. That's it." Miroku asks,

"Where is Mamoru?"

"I think its back with Sesshomaru." Shippo bounces on my shoulder.

"Sesshomaru mentioned that you knew his name, yet he's never seen you before. How is that?"

"The same dream where I was told not to shine the sword. I saw Sesshomaru fighting Utako. The Voice mentioned Utako sneaking around with Sesshomaru, otherwise by village rules, she would be exiled or killed. As long as I remembered, Sesshomaru has always appeared in my dreams. Up until last night, I never knew his name. The Voice told me."

"You very much resemble Utako. The only difference between you two are your eyes. And you don't have a scratch under your eye. Legend says she disappeared after fighting a demon 200 years ago. And I saw her appear 10 years ago around the village where she disappeared."

"Maybe Aria is here to have some kind of involvement with Utako." Says Sango.

"Maybe, it's best to have Aria travel with us." Suggests Kagome.

"Unacceptable!" We turn by the entrance and it's the imp before. Shippo stands up in front of me.

"What do you want, Jaken?"

"In case you don't know, Aria will be with us! An order from Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kagome says.

"Well, how else is my Lord Sesshomaru going to know the answer to his question? I heard every word of Aria's lips."

"Then, why can't ye be the one to tell him?" Kaede asks.

"It's better if she tells him herself."

"Listen –"

"Okay!" I stand up, interrupting Kagome.

"Aria, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If that is what he prefers, then, I'll work with him."

* * *

Jaken and I walk back to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still fighting. I speak up,

"Sesshomaru." They both stop and look at me, "You want the answers? Fine. I'll tell you everything that I know." Sheathing his sword away,

"Let's be off." He turns and leaves us.

"Hold it! Come back here, Sesshomaru!" The two headed dragon comes to me and bows. The little girl is riding it, holding her hand. She helps me get on it and we move. The imp, Jaken, holding the reigns. The little girl smiles,

"It's good to have another girl in the group! My name's Rin." I smile back.

"Aria." So on our journey. Where? Only Sesshomaru knows. And I have questions myself that need to be answered. We are close to Sesshomaru,

"You'll need this." As he hands me Mamoru. I take it.

"Thanks." _'This sucks. He's nothing like my dreams.'_

"Mind telling me how you know my name?"

Just exactly how I told the others, I told Sesshomaru about when my grandfather found it, to the vision and The Voice telling me his name.

"Hmm. I see." Rin looks at me with curious eyes.

"That's all I can tell you. I'm sorry."

"Do you wonder about returning to your time?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Well, of course I do. The question is how?" I see the sun setting. It's been a day already.

"We will camp here for the night."

* * *

It's an open area, with a small river bank. The dragon, I know is Ah-Un, lays down to give Rin and I a chance to get off. She sits by a tree and I follow.

"I guess I'm not home, am I?" Jaken walks to me,

"Yes, you have come to the Feudal Era. The same with that Kagome girl. You've travled 500 years into the past."

"500 years?"

"That's right." I look around to see Sesshomaru standing by the bank, looking at the seeting sun.

"Jaken. The boy that Sesshomaru was fighting. Inuyasha, who is he?" Jaken sits by Rin, holding his staff up.

"Very well, I will tell you the story then. Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's younger half-breed brother."

"Half-breed?"

"Yes. My Lord's parents are both strong dog demons of the West. While Inuyasha has blood of his human mother."

' _They share the same father.'_ I thought. Jaken keeps going,

"Before Lord Sesshomaru's father died, he entrusted my Lord useless Tenseiga, while Inuyasha holds the Tetsusaiga, swords of the Fang."

"What's the difference-" As I feel a heavy weight on me. It's Rin, who fell asleep on me. I smile, wrap my arm around her, playing with her hair. I look back to Jaken, "What's the difference between Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga?"

"The Tetsusaiga can destroy 100 demons with one strike, while the Tenseiga can save 100 lives with on strike."

"And you believe that's why Tenseiga is useless? I don't think it is." Jaken starts to be annoyed.

"A sword that can't kill is pointless to have! That's why he had a swordsmith create the Tokijin!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru walks by us. "Be quiet. And start a fire here." As he sits next to me, so now I'm in the middle between Sesshomaru and Rin, who is on my right side.

"Ye, ye, yes Sir!" Shaken, he runs to find wood. I look at Mamoru, that's sitting on my lap.

"I wonder what Mamoru's ability is. Now that I think of it, I was attack by this 'Cobra' demon and when he flew me in the air, the sword 'purified' it and killed it. But, when you touched it-"

"The sword is designed to kill an enemy if the holder felt threatened. Since you didn't feel threatened by Jaken or I, there was no harm to it or us." Sesshomaru explains. "Mamoru was created by gods, to protect humanity from darkness. There, Mamoru was handed down many generations, until it disappeared with its owner." Looking at him,

"How do you know so much about Mamoru?" He closes his eyes,

"Utako told me."

"Oh." I continue to play with Rin's hair. "You miss her?"

"Human emotions don't interest me." I dip my head down.

"I see." I don't bother talking no more. I adjust my weight so I try not to touch Sesshomaru. I sleep.

 **HI! NEXT TIME I UPDATE, IT WILL BE THE POPULAR DEMAND OF LULLAY BLACK BUTLER II! KEEP ME ON YOUR WATCH! And I hope this chapter will not disappoint!**


	3. Push The Button

_**Demonic Melody (sesshomaru love story)**_

 _ **Chapter 3 - Push The Button (inspired by Amy Lee)**_

 _ **Please don't forget Facebook users to like my page Cynderella1130 to get process updates on your favorite stories.**_

 **Sesshomaru's POV**

It's the middle of the night and everyone is sleeping, but I'm not. I stare at the stars. Wonder still, after 200 years, why did Father leave me the Tenseiga. And now, Mamoru has returned with the girl, Aria. Mamoru. After searching for you, you brought a girl that resembles Utako. But, it's not her. Their scents are the same, but not 100%. There's a slight difference. That's why I sat next to her. No. Her scent still has a smell of...I can't describe it.

"Sesshomaru?" I turn my head and it's Aria. Yawning, "I can imagine it's late and all, but, why are you still awake? Demon or not, you still need rest."

"Dreams."

"Huh?" Alert now.

"Do dreams take you to your wants, desires?"

"Not so much as take, but inspire. It's not..well. It's hard to describe. Not just a vision you get when you sleep. It's also...like a wish."

"A wish?" She walks closer to me.

"Yes. For example, my dream is to be a...well...a nurse. It's my wish." She blushes.

"Was it your wish to see me?" She looks down on the ground.

"After all those years, yes. And now, my wish has come true." I said nothing. I look back at the stars.

 **Aria's POV**

 _'Come on! Say something!'_ He looks back at the stars, I look at him, I back away, "I'm sorry I wasted your time." I turn to go back.

"Aria." I stop, look at him as he looks at me. "You're not Utako. Don't try to. Stop talking nonsense of dreams and hopes." I grow mad, I walk to him, then

" ***crash*** " Sesshomaru turns his body and I look, it's coming from the forest. Rin and Jaken wake up and run to us. Jaken stands next to Sesshomaru with his two headed staff and Rin hides behind me. Appearing from the woods, is another cobra!? But, it's more dark grey now instead of black.

"I can sense Mamoru! And Utako! Where is she!? She demised my brother!" The snake says, a deeper voice this time. I step forward,

"I'm sorry! Please, it was an accident!"

"LIAR!" It slithers to me really fast, I place my hand on my waist...with a (0.0') look. Mamoru's not with me! An invisible dotted line points to the tree I was sleeping on. It's tail is sitting on Mamoru. "You stupid girl!" says the snake. It's tail rises, aiming at its prey and strikes the tail at me and wraps it around me and squeezes me.

"Aria!" Rin screams. It lifts me up and squeezes harder.

"Heh, heh, heh. What's wrong, Utako? Don't have any other spells to help out?" It squeezes harder to were I'm having a hard time breathing. "Grah!" I suddenly feel lose, the snake's grasp uncoils me and I fall to the ground, Sesshomaru landing in front of me, with his sword.

 _'Sesshomaru.'_

"Dragon Strike!" His sword turns electric blue and a dragon forms out of the sword and then a big bang of light goes to the snake, screaming in agony. It explodes into many pieces. Sesshomaru sheathes away his sword.

 _'He protected me.'_ He walks back to the old and destroyed camp. He bends down, picking up Mamoru. And throws it at me, landing on the ground by my knees.

"You'll need this." As he continues onward. I stand up, with Mamoru in my hands. My head is down as I slowly follow the pack.

 _'I wanna go home. I wanna go home. He's not the one for me. My many years, wasted. For the likes of him. 15 and stupid.'_

* * *

Feeling like a few minutes, later, the sun's starting to rise. So, it wasn't that late than I thought. I start to feel wobbly.

"Aria?" I look, Rin is sitting on the two headed dragon. She holds her hand out and I take her hand and hop on behind her. I smile,

"Thanks, Rin."

 **Rin's POV**

"Thanks, Rin." She lightly smiles. She sounds like she wants to cry. I don't know how to cheer her up. I'm thinking and thinking, nothing. I turn and surprising her, I give her a hug. "Uh, Rin?"

"Don't worry, Aria. I'm sure it's scary for you, but," I look at her, "You have nothing to be afraid of, as long as you stay with Lord Sesshomaru." Her eyes widen. She smiles and wraps an arm around me.

"Thanks Rin, I need that."

 **Aria's POV**

She's soo cute! I still want to go home, thought. I look at Mamoru. Why did it have me come back here? Mamoru, who are you? Why did you bring me back? I look down and I'm covered in grass stains. I feel like I need a bath...I just realize something. I look at Mamoru; it never got damaged by the snake.

"What is it?" I hear Sesshomaru speak, walking closer to Rin and I now.

"Mamoru never got damaged by the snake." He observes Mamoru.

"The pendant."

"Huh?" Remembering the chain hanging from the sheath's handle. "This?"

"Utako's defense mechanism. She would wear it and it acts as a barrier. That's all it was useful for." The tone in Sesshomaru's voice made it sound like the pendant has done a wrong. "It made Utako disappear. The same cursed pendant that I gave her." I look at him wide eyes.

 _'He really did love her. That just proved it. That was his way to protect her when he was not around.'_ I turn away from Sesshomaru, the sun finally reaching pass the horizon.

 **?'s POV**

I sit in a dark room, planning my next idea to find the Jewel Shard. And kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Hmm. What is this?" I sense a strong energy like hers. "Kanna." My young incarnation, Kanna, all white but eyes black as coal. She holds a mirror that can let me see what I ask for. The mirror brings a vision of Sesshomaru's pack. And a new woman is along with them. I observe her. She's just like the Angel Priestess that went missing. Her attire is similar to Kagome's, however. Realization hits me. I look at the sword she carries. I smiles. "I see." I turn, "Kagura." My other incarnation appears before me. The Wind Demoness, with red eyes and lips.

"What is it?"

"There's a new female with Sesshomaru. find her, but don't be oblivious to capture her. Figure out her strengths and weaknesses. Once her guard's down, bring her to me."

"What do you plan to do?" Kagura asks.

"You'll see," I look back at the mirror, with the girl, "But know this, she will pay dearly, my dear."

 **Kagura's POV**

"Oh, and don't try to betray me, Kagura." Naraku says. I leave, hopping on my oversize feather and head to the skies.

"Now, not only does he have the human girl, but he also has an Utako look-alike. She's not Utako, a reincarnation, of course. Let's see what she has to offer Naraku." Her purpose of reasoning on why she's here is still unclear to her, I'm positive on that. But, it seems as he's interested more in that sword. I wonder why.


	4. White Out

**_Demonic Melody (sesshomaru love story)_**

 ** _Chapter 4 - White Out (inspired by Amy Lee feat. Dave Eggar)_**

 ** _Here we are! Don't forget to like my page on Facebook Cynderella1130 to keep in touch of updates and what's happening in yours truly's everyday life.  
_**

 ** _Onwards!_**

 **Aria's POV**

Judging by the position of the sun, I assume it's a little bit past noon. We are resting on a grassy plain close to a village, but of course out of sight. I had questions to ask, but of course, I had all the answers for Rin's questions.

"No one wears kimonos everyday?"

"Only during festivals."

"Festivals?"

"Festivals are kind of like a celebration of accommodation,"

"A celebration? Like a marriage?"

"That's something different. We call that a wedding."

"A wedding?"

"Yes."

"All them human things sound boring and useless." Jaken says.

"If you say so." I respond to his criticism.

"What do the ladies wear?"

"They wear a white beautiful dress and the bride walks down to the groom, the man she loves, holding a bouquet of flowers."

"Do you have a special love?" I start to blush.

"Of course she doesn't! How could someone as ugly as her have a love?!"

"Master Jaken! That wasn't nice!" Rin scolds while Jaken snickers."

"It's okay, Rin. Karma's going to come around."

"What's karma?"

"Let's say, he called me ugly. Now, something bad's going to happen to him."

"Like what, stupid girl?"

" ***smack*** "

"Ow!" As Jaken gets hit in the back of the head with a rock and he goes flying forward.

"Like that, Aria?" Rin questions about karma.

"Exactly like that. Who threw that, anyways?" Rin turns to the direction where the rock came from.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" I turn in her direction and Sesshomaru appears and we stand, preparing to leave again.

"Rin, Aria. You two fare well?" Rin nods.

"Ah and Un and Aria and I were on best behavior. Aria was talking about what her world's like." She points to Jaken. "Master Jaken got hit with karma." She's so cute. I look at the sky.

 _'Grandmama, Grandpapa. I'll find a way back.'_

 **Grandmama's POV**

I sit in the rocking chair, scared and worried for Aria. Charles has been outside, tending the yard, getting his mind off her. We called everywhere from her school, her work and friends. No one has seen her. Be safe, my sweet baby.

 **Aria's POV**

We continue on our way. Sesshomaru has been quiet most of the day. He's been fighting these random demons coming our way. I really wish I could help him. How he fights, he's more amazing than in my dreams. He's not the same guy, but I still love him.

Sesshomaru and Jaken went to go somewhere and they took Ah-Un with, which left Rin and I alone. We set a fire up and we were close to be in the forest. I stand up and walk to the forest.

"I'll be back, Rin."

"Where are you going?"

"I want to be useful to Sesshomaru. I'm just gonna check around the surroundings." I walk to the forest and have Mamoru unsheathed. I look, seems clear. A rustling sound reach my ears, I turn to my right, and I see a woman. She has a short ponytail, different color kimono and red eyes. "Who-who are you?" I ask.

"I am Kagura, the Wind Sorceress."

"Wind Sorceress?" She doesn't look dangerous, I place Mamoru back in it's sheath.

 **?'s POV**

 _'What are you doing, idiot?!'_

 **Aria's POV  
**

"It seems as though you are not from here, judging by your outfit." Kagura observes my clothes.

"Ah, heh, heh, heh. Yeah, pretty funny story though. In a way, I'm not from this area." I observe her ears, "You're a demon?"

"Yes." Realizing my rudeness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so rude, I didn't tell you my name! My name's Aria."

"Aria? Such a pretty name." We sit down and talked.

 **?'s POV**

 _'That's enough!'  
_

 **Aria's POV  
**

"I see, you're not from this time. This would explain your attire."

"Yes and I would like to go home. I wish I knew a way." Kagura stands up,

"I know someone that can help." As she holds out her hand.

 **?'s POV**

 _'NO!'_

 **Rin's POV**

Aria's taking a long time. I turn my head and hear footsteps, I see Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken and Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I stand up and run to him.

"Rin! Do not move." I stand still, suddenly. No moving.

 **Sesshomaru's POV**

I leap over Rin and I smell the air,

"Kagura." Right on cue, Kagura emerges from the trees in front of me,riding on her feather. She's not alone, either.

 **Aria's POV**

I hang on to Kagura and we take off in he sky. She moves her eyes,

"Sesshomaru."

"Huh?" I turn my head to her direction and there's Sesshomaru in the sky, following us. My eyes wide as his claws prepare to to strike, Kagura pulls out her fan.

"Dance of Blades!" Wind appears out of no where and aims towards Sesshomaru. He retreats back on the ground and watches us.

"Sesshomaru."

"Ignore him. He's been nothing but a nuisance." I look at her.

 _'What does she mean by that?'_

A few minutes later (at least that's what it feels like) and we show up at a castle.

"What is this place?"

"Patience, Aria."

 **?'s POV**

 _'NO! This place is evil! Flee!'  
_

 **Aria's POV**

After Kagura and I land, she sticks her now small feather back in her hair and I follow her inside. And in front of us, is a boy in a light purple working kimono and a short ponytail, next to him is a girl all in white. They turn their heads to us,

"We welcome you." says the girl in white. "Head outside; he awaits." The door opens in front of me.

"I'll be going home soon." I walk forward.

 **?'s POV**

 _'STOP! DON'T DO THIS!'  
_

 **Aria's POV  
**

As soon as I walk outside, I see a garden, it looks about like it's wanting to die. I observe it more, I walk inside the garden, being enchanted by the darkness.

"I hear you are wanting to go back to your own time, Aria." I check my surroundings to find the speaker of the man's voice.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you. And I know how much you are a pure identical to the Angel priestess."

"You heard too, huh?"

"Be not afraid. I can assure that you are just Aria." I see in front of me, a man wearing a long white fur cloak surrounding his body, his face is sickly with messy black hair and red piercing eyes. "I can guarantee you that."

"Who are you?" He smiles.

"My dear, call me Naraku."


End file.
